


With My Feelings On Fire

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Grimes, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Series, Regret, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepovers, Top Shane Walsh, Underage Sex, Virgin Rick Grimes, cant believe thats already a tag im cfrying, so while its legal theyre not.... adult people, theyre both 17 but thats still not Adult™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Shane's always been a little too curious for his own good; Rick, maybe not so much. At least, not until Shane ropes him into trying something new.





	With My Feelings On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway yall know regan is my fav m/m pairing for rick, but this idea has been rolling around in my head for like a month and pre-apoc sharick is my guilty pleasure so yknow. here u go

“Hey, Rick?”

Rick tears himself out of the book he’s been reading for the past half hour just enough to look over his shoulder at Shane. “What?”

“You ever thought about kissing a dude?” The question is so casual Shane might have been asking about the weather. He’s barely even looked away from his phone. For a moment Rick glances back at his book, but none of the words sink in, and after a pause he bookmarks his page and turns onto his other side to properly frown at his best friend.

“What?”

“You know, like..” Shane lets out a sigh, putting his phone to the side. “Just to see, you know? Like I’m pretty sure I’m straight. But I’ve never tried doing anything with a guy so how do I _know_ I don’t like it, you know?”

“Uh.. I can’t say that I’ve, um, thought about that.” Rick shifts a little. To be honest, he can’t exactly believe Shane _hasn’t_ kissed a guy before. Shane’s always been the more adventurous one of the two of them and kissing another dude just seems like one of those things Shane would have tried already. “What made you think about it?”

“I dunno.” Shane turns over so they’re face to face, still the picture of calm. “Just somethin’ I think about sometimes. I’ve never done anything about it, though.”

“Well, you know,” Rick hesitates for a moment, finding himself backing away subconsciously, “I’ve never kissed anyone at all.”

Shane blanches, brows furrowing in confusion. “Wait. Wait, wait, shit. Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Rick’s cheeks flush pink with embarrassment and he frowns at Shane. “Thought you knew that.”

“No way. I thought you kissed that girl at that party a couple weeks ago. The blonde one.”

“I was gonna, but..” Rick sighs, shaking his head. “I wasn’t.. oh.. I dunno. I guess I just wasn’t really feelin’ it.”

“I need to get you out more, Rick.” Shane frowns back, brown eyes searching, so intensely Rick can feel himself blushing. “Shit. Can’t believe you’ve never been kissed.”

“Yeah, well.” Rick shrugs. “I figure when it happens it’ll happen. I’m not gonna push anything that don’t feel right.”

“Guess that’s fair.” Shane murmurs thoughtfully.

Rick lets out a breath. It’s not so much he’s never had the opportunity as much as he just.. doesn’t think about it. Sex and romance has just never been a pressing matter to him; he’s never understood his friends’ obsession with things of that nature.

“Can I kiss you?” Shane says abruptly, and Rick chokes on the breath he’d been taking, shooting upwards and trying to stifle his coughs. Shane sits up to meet him, frowning.

“Can you _what_?” Rick says, convincing himself the tremor in his voice is from the ache in his throat. Shane shrugs.

“Can I kiss you? It’s not like we haven’t grown up together, you know it won’t mean nothin’. I mean, we’re close, right? And I want to make sure I’m straight, and you’ve never been kissed, so why not kill two birds with one stone?”

“Shane, that’s..” Rick pauses, unsure of where he’d been going with that sentence. _Gay_? Yeah, but that was the point, wasn’t it? “Oh.. I don’t know..”

“I mean, you don’t have to.” Shane shrugs nonchalantly, still apparently unbothered with their topic of conversation. “If you don’t want to. It’s just one kiss.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” Rick protests half-heartedly, avoiding Shane’s eyes. “I just.. uh..”

Shane laughs softly, lifting one hand to tilt Rick’s head up. His touch sends a rush of warmth blooming across Rick’s cheeks and Rick fights the urge to pull away.

“You trust me, right, Rick?” Shane prompts, his voice much gentler than Rick’s ever heard it. Rick swallows.

“Yeah.”

“Then just hold still.”

Rick obeys, trying to keep his breathing even. Then Shane’s lips are on his, all parts soft and gentle and coaxing; and before he can find stability in himself Shane’s pulling back and Rick is much too cold. For the briefest of moments he’s spellbound, caught off guard by the sweetness of Shane’s kiss. Then he’s pressing forward, a little desperately, and Shane welcomes him, falling back into the pillows, and Rick just _can’t_ get enough of Shane’s taste.

“Fuck, Rick,” Shane mumbles, voice husky, when Rick pulls back for air. “Didn’t think it’d be that good.”

Rick’s still breathless, panting softly, and all he can do is nod in agreement. He’d never exactly imagined his first kiss being his best friend; the few times he had thought about it, he’d always figured it’d be a girlfriend, maybe in college or something. For a moment he’s not sure what they’re going to do next; Shane had only mentioned one kiss, and besides that, he’s not sure if he’s even ready for anything else besides sleeping.

Shane’s hand curls around the back of his neck before he can start overthinking, and he leans back into another kiss, sinking into Shane’s chest. Shane’s free hand trails up under the back of his shirt, fingers splaying against the skin there, and Rick shudders – Shane’s much warmer than he’d been expecting, and every touch is like fire on his skin. He finds himself pulling at the hem of Shane’s t-shirt, worn only out of decency for their friendship, but now it just feels like too much clothing.

Shane lets Rick pull the shirt off, squirming out of it. Shane’s always been athletic, strong and muscular; he enjoys impressing the ladies at their high school by bench-pressing Rick among other things, not that Rick is very heavy. But, _fuck_ , Rick had never given much thought to how _attractive_ Shane is. His hips buck involuntarily and he gasps at the friction, eyelashes fluttering.

Shane drags Rick’s shirt off, tossing it with his own into the floor. Rick shivers, presses down into Shane’s warmth, only breaking from the kiss when Shane’s fingers creep under the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He’s never even touched himself sexually, just never had the urge; but Shane’s touch against his skin is more arousing than he’d been anticipating, and he whines on an exhale without meaning to. Beneath him Shane groans, fingers twisting into the curls at the base of his neck.

“We gotta be quiet,” Shane mumbles, tugging at Rick’s underwear until Rick slides them off. “We really don’t need my parents walkin’ in on us like this.”

“That would be bad,” Rick agrees, hooking his fingers in the band of Shane’s boxers and pulling them off. Both sets of underwear get discarded to wherever their shirts went, and then they’re skin-on-skin and it feels fucking _good_. Rick’s trying hard to be quiet, muffling his whimpers in Shane’s shoulder as Shane thrusts haphazardly up against him, but it’s hard when the friction sends a tingling, pleasurable warmth all the way down to his toes.

“Still can’t believe you’ve never kissed anyone.” Shane mumbles after a few moments, giving his hair a soft, cautious little pull, and he whines softly again. “I mean, you got half our grade pinin’ after you, just dyin’ to get your attention..”

“What do you mean?” Rick pants, pulling back, blue eyes hazy. Shane frowns.

“Shit, Rick, haven’t you noticed? You got people left and right tryin’ to win you over. You seriously didn’t know?”

“No.” Rick shrugs, frowning back. “Never really cared that much, to be honest with you.”

“You baffle me as a dude.” Shane shakes his head, drawing Rick in for another kiss. Rick sighs, hips rolling down again, eliciting soft sounds of pleasure from both of them.

“Not my fault I don’t care.” Rick sucks in a sharp breath as Shane’s lips move to his neck, sucking a hickey in just under his jaw. “Fuck, _Shane_.”

Shane just chuckles softly, nails running lightly up Rick’s back – just enough to leave a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down Rick’s neck, pausing at Rick’s collarbones when he realizes Rick’s shaking bad, clutching at his biceps. Rick’s half in his lap, straddling his hips, but the haphazard thrusts had stopped the moment Shane had moved to Rick’s throat.

“You sensitive, Rick?” Shane murmurs huskily, and Rick nods, baring his neck a little more desperately. “Gotta remember that. Hey,” He adds after a moment of letting Rick calm down a little. “Is it too soon to ask you to blow me?”

Rick freezes and pulls back in surprise, panting hard, and Shane sits up so Rick can properly sit in his lap.

“What?”

“I asked you to blow me.” Shane runs a hand down his spine, brown eyes dark with lust. “You don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable. But I’d sure like to feel that pretty mouth on my dick.”

“Shane!” Rick sputters, cheeks growing ten times warmer than they had been. “God.”

“What?” Shane laughs, though, pressing a kiss to the middle of Rick’s chest. “Just bein’ honest, Rick. You got a pretty fuckin’ mouth.”

“There’s a big difference between just makin’ out and.. doin’.. stuff.” Rick squirms a little, biting his lip at the friction between their hips. “I don’t even know what I’m doin’.”

“Says the guy who’s been grinding on me for, what, five whole minutes?” Shane teases, reaching down to run his thumb over the tip of Rick’s cock, swiping the wetness down the length of it to make Rick whine into his shoulder. “I can teach you, Rick. You’ll be a pro in no time, I swear. Come on, babe, I already got your first kiss, might as well take you all the way, right?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Rick mumbles. He lets out a shaky breath against Shane’s tanned skin; Shane’s still gently stroking his cock, thumbing over the wet tip, and he’s starting to tremble. He’s torn between telling Shane no and just going to bed, and spreading himself out in the sheets to let Shane use him. Fuck, every inch of him aches with arousal – he doesn’t even know what he wants.

“Talk to me, Rick,” Shane murmurs, leaning up to kiss at Rick’s exposed throat again. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But I sure would be grateful, baby.”

Rick swallows hard and nods, letting his hands ghost down Shane’s chest before he shifts out of Shane’s lap. Shane leans back, sucking his lower lip between his teeth as Rick eases down hesitantly between his legs.

Rick’s fucking _shaking_ , even though he knows full well there’s nothing to be afraid of – it’s just Shane, for fuck’s sake. He trusts Shane with his life, knows Shane wouldn’t ever force him into anything, but he’s desperate to please, and he’s terrified Shane won’t be satisfied. He’s not naive, he knows what to do – but he doesn’t know how Shane wants him to do it.

“Take your time,” Shane says, voice soft, brushing one curl out of Rick’s face, “We have all night, baby.”

Rick just nods again, letting his fingers wrap around the base. He takes a deep breath, stroking up the length for a moment before leaning in and lightly kissing the tip, blue eyes flashing up to Shane’s face for a moment. Shane’s got his tongue caught between his teeth, brows knitted with concentration, but he gives Rick an assuring nod.

Rick can’t say he’s in the most comfortable position, laid out on his belly and propped up on his elbows, one hand around the base of Shane’s dick, lips wrapped around the head. But Shane’s got a hand on the back of his head, voice thick, muttering praise with each hesitant bob of Rick’s head – so he’s gotta be doing something right.

“Fuck,” Shane sighs, brown eyes closing. “Rick, _fuck_.”

Rick shivers a little at the lust coloring Shane’s words. He’s not sure how he got roped into being the submissive partner here, but it is nice to have Shane carefully guiding his movements, especially when the whole situation is new. Shane’s precum is salty against his tongue in a good way, and he’s so desperate he thinks if Shane didn’t have a grip on his curls he’d lose his head.

Shane’s.. not as wordy as Rick would have thought. With as much as he talks regularly Rick had kind of expected a near-constant stream of filth. Instead Shane shows his pleasure through soft groans and sighs, specific pulls on Rick’s hair when Rick’s tongue swipes up along the underside or over the tip. Rick’s quickly learning to read Shane’s responses, carefully changing his patterns when he finds something new that Shane likes. And when he reaches up, letting his free hand fondle Shane’s balls, Shane bucks, pushing his head down so hard he gags, stars popping behind his vision.

As soon as Shane lets go he rears back, coughing, the corners of his eyes stinging. His throat burns from the force that Shane’s dick had hit it, and for one terrifying moment he’s afraid he’s going to vomit. He finds he suddenly has much more respect for anyone who can deepthroat.

“Shit, I’m sorry, man-” Shane’s apologizing, Rick has no idea how long he’s been doing that for. His head is spinning, and for a moment it’s all he can do to lay himself out on Shane’s chest and cough. It’s comforting, at least, all tucked against Shane’s chest, both of Shane’s strong arms around him, rubbing his back.

“God,” He says, when his throat has stopped burning. “Warn a guy next time. Please.”

“You caught me off guard.” Shane chuckles against the top of his head; but already one hand is snaking between Rick’s legs, slipping around his cock. Rick squirms a little, shifting against Shane’s chest, and his hips roll automatically into the pleasure. Shane’s leaving little kisses on his shoulder, his neck, apparently still in apology for choking him, touch soft on his dick. He adjusts himself to return the favor, and for a moment they’re in bliss together.

“Fuck, Rick,” Shane breathes against Rick’s temple, thrusting up into Rick’s hand haphazardly. “I’m close.”

“Me too.” Rick sounds pitiful, even to himself; he’s got his face buried in Shane’s shoulder to stifle his moans, pawing desperately at Shane’s back. “Shane,” He keens vaguely, hips jerking, “Shane, Shane-”

“I know,” Shane whispers, lips pressed to Rick’s forehead. “I know, Rick. I’m right here. Let go, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Rick melts against Shane, clinging helplessly to his best friend, trying to stifle his cries of pleasure – which, unfortunately, the most logical thing he’s coherent enough to think of is biting down hard on Shane’s shoulder. Shane hisses at the sting, but Rick’s too far gone to care, releasing between them with desperate cants of his hips up against Shane’s hand. Not that Shane seems to mind too much – if anything, Rick thinks it’s the pain that pushes Shane over the edge, following shortly after Rick.

“Oh, God,” Rick gasps, trying to stop himself from shaking. “ _Shane_.”

“I know.” Shane nuzzles against his curls. It’s a little comforting to him that Shane’s shaking, too. “Shit, I know, Rick.”

He lets out a breath, relaxing his grip on Shane’s bicep and rolling onto his back. For a moment he stares at Shane’s ceiling, sweat-slicked and tired, and beside him Shane relaxes for only a moment before getting up to retrieve his boxers and heading out of the room.

That’s it, Rick thinks. They’d both gotten more than they’d bargained for, gone farther than they should have; but now it’s over and done with. He wonders if they’ll ever talk about it again, or if they’ll go back to the way things were before. His stomach turns over at both of those options. He’s starting to wish he’d never let Shane kiss him to begin with.

Shane’s return startles him out of his thoughts and he turns onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. Shane closes the door, careful to lock it – just in case – and strides across the room, handing Rick a glass of water. Rick cocks an eyebrow.

“For your throat,” Shane says gruffly, settling at the foot of the bed. Rick can’t stop the incredulous laugh that rises in his throat, and he shakes his head. Shane’s never really been good at emotions, though, he supposes, so it’s not surprising that this was his apology.

“You really feel bad about that, don’t you?” Rick teases, taking a sip. The water’s cool, soothing to the soreness at the back of his throat. It’s nice. Shane huffs.

“I, uh, temporarily forgot you’re – you know – _you_ , and not a girl.” Shane shrugs. “You were already better at it than I thought you’d be.. forgot you’re not used to that shit.”

Unsure as to if that’s a compliment or not Rick takes another drink from the glass. He notices how Shane’s gaze trails his throat and correctly connects the words to Shane’s fidgeting.

“Don’t even think about it, Walsh,” Rick says, without venom, setting the glass down on Shane’s side-table. “I’m not doin’ that for you again.”

“I know.” Shane shifts a little, readjusting until he’s leaning on top of Rick, pressing soft little kisses to Rick’s shoulder. Rick sighs softly, head tilting, letting Shane turn him onto his back. Okay – so maybe they _aren’t_ done.

“Shane,” He murmurs, eyes closing at the press of soft lips on his neck. “What’re you doing?”

“Dunno.” Shane noses against his jaw for a moment, then kisses back down to his chest, hands trailing his side. “Christ, Rick, you’ve got such a nice figure.”

“I think that’s a compliment?” Rick says, shivering a little under Shane’s warmth. Shane chuckles softly.

“Sure it is. It’s part of your appeal.”

Shane’s kisses trail to his stomach, and the soft prickle of Shane’s stubble tickles – just enough to make Rick squirm. Shane glances up, the hints of a grin tugging at his lips, and Rick flushes.

“You ticklish, Rick?”

“Well, I..” Rick shifts, cheeks growing warm. “Maybe.”

“Interesting.” Shane presses a kiss just below his ribs, hands rubbing down his thighs. “Mm, you know, the good thing about you never bein’ with anyone before is you’re all soft.”

“Um..” Rick squirms again, biting his lower lip. “Thanks?”

Shane just laughs against his skin, continuing the tirade of kisses down his belly to his hips. Rick takes in a shaky breath and props himself up on his elbows.

“You need to shave.” He mutters, earning a pretend-indignant look from Shane.

“What, you don’t like it?”

“Feels weird.” He sucks in a sharp inhale when Shane kisses against the crook of his thigh, gently parting his legs. “’Specially there, Shane.”

“I know.” Shane hums softly, carefully hooking one of Rick’s legs over his shoulder. “It feels good, I promise.”

“I don’t..” Rick chokes on a whine as Shane gently rubs at his cock, palm smoothing up the bottom length of it, sucking softly at the soft skin of his inner thighs. “ _Shane_.”

“I got you, Rick,” Shane murmurs, carefully holding Rick’s legs open. “Just let me take care of you.”

Rick doesn’t even get the chance to say anything before Shane’s head is nestled snugly between his thighs, tongue teasing over his hole. He bites his fist to stifle a whimper, heel pressing between Shane’s shoulderblades – Shane had been right, the light stubble rubbing against his sensitive skin is _very_ good. He sinks back into the pillows, dragging one over his face to quiet his whines and gasps of pleasure, free hand winding into Shane’s dark hair.

“That’s it, baby,” Shane rumbles softly, utilizing both tongue and fingers to work Rick open. “That’s it, you’ve got this. Feels good, right?”

“Yes,” Rick says, but it comes out a moan instead, and he’s grateful he’d pulled the pillow over because it’s much louder than he’d intended. Shane’s tongue keeps dipping in and out of him, just enough to be agonizingly teasing, he just _can’t_ keep quiet.

All too soon Shane’s pulling away, kissing back up Rick’s body to suck a hickey into the side of Rick’s neck. Rick shudders all over, making a pitiful whining sound in the back of his throat.

“Turn over,” Shane murmurs huskily against his ear, and he obeys, turning onto his belly. This is it – he can’t force himself to say no. He wants it, wants _Shane_ , so badly it hurts, makes his hips rut forward into the mattress at the very thought. On top of him Shane growls, all predatory and dripping with lust, and he shivers, lips parting in a soundless whine of submission. Shane leans forward, fishing lube out of the drawer of the side table, before returning to where he’s been pressing against Rick’s back, laying hot, open-mouthed kisses to Rick’s shoulders.

“Shane,” Rick breathes into the pillow, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth for a moment at the sound of the lube cap popping open. “Shane, I’m scared.”

“I know.” Shane brushes a kiss along the back of his neck, and then one cool, lube-slicked finger is pushing into him and he’s stifling a choked up cry in the pillow, back arching. “Fuck, Rick, it’s tight,” Shane adds lowly against his jaw, giving the digit a couple of little curls before easing in a second well-lubed finger. “You never got yourself off, neither?”

“N-no – _Shane_ ,” He bows his head for a moment, fingers curling into fists, “Ne-never needed to – _ugh_ -”

“No wonder you’re all tense. Never slept with anyone, never even masturbated before..” Shane sighs longingly, peppering kisses against Rick’s neck. “Oh, to be innocent. Shit, Rick, I’m gonna rock your world, baby.”

Rick tries to stifle a whimper, only half-succeeds; he’s shaking, pleasure building in his stomach with every twist and curl of Shane’s fingers. Shane’s working him over with ease, mouth on his neck and shoulders, fingers pumping in and out of him like he’s fucking made of butter – and he might be, he can’t tell anymore.

“ _Shane_ ,” He keens, forehead pressing into the pillow. “Shane, you – you g-gotta stop, you gotta, I’m gonna – I’m close, Shane-”

“That’s it,” Shane breathes. “Tell me what you need, Rick.”

“Fuck me.” Rick stumbles a little over the words, mostly because he hadn’t bothered to stop and think about if he actually wants it – all he’s conscious of is how badly he needs Shane to bring him to orgasm again. “Need you so bad.”

Shane groans, withdrawing his fingers, and Rick makes a pitiful sound at the loss. Quickly he strips of his boxers, leaning back against Rick’s back, rocking forward so that Rick can feel how desperately hard he is.

“Can you feel that, Rick?” He whispers against Rick’s ear, carefully lifting Rick’s hips for easier access. “How fucking hard you make me?”

Rick whines, nodding, eyelashes fluttering as he rocks back against Shane’s touch. Shane’s warm, too warm, it’s terribly enticing in contrast to the cool air on Rick’s skin. Shane’s mouth dips to his shoulder, kissing and sucking at the skin, carefully lubing up – and spilling some against Rick’s ass, just for good measure. It’s cold and Rick muffles a moan, toes curling.

“Shit,” Shane huffs, carefully pushing in, and Rick hisses at the breach. “God, it’s even tighter to my dick.”

Rick shudders, glassy blue eyes opening for only a moment before shutting again. He’s going to hurt _bad_ in the morning, he can already tell from the pleasantly burning stretch. He paws pitifully at the sheets and at Shane’s headboard, trying to keep his moans to the pillow.

“That’s it, baby, _fuck_ ,” Shane grunts, pressing finger shaped bruises into Rick’s hips, “Fucking take it all, Rick. Just take me in, that’s it, look at you..”

That’s the filthy stream Rick had been expecting. It’s punctuated by soft groans and huffs of pleasure, mumbled into the back of his neck as Shane pushes in deeper, and he’s not exactly in the right frame of mind to comprehend it all, but he definitely knows it’s there. His legs are shaking and he’s bitten his lower lip hard enough to bleed; he’s so full, so stretched out he’s not sure he’ll ever recover.

“So good,” Shane says, voice taut, as he bottoms out, their hips pressing together. “So tight.. tell me it’s good, Rick..”

“Ye-yeah,” Rick whines, and he sounds fucking _wrecked_. “Oh, _Shane_..”

“That’s it.” Shane lets out a breath into the back of Rick’s neck, carefully withdrawing a little and shoving back in, eliciting a moan from both of them. “God, you’re shakin’ so bad, Rick.”

“Can-can’t help it.” Rick’s breath catches in his throat as Shane gives another rough thrust into him and escapes instead as a low moan, fists curling in the sheets. “Shane-”

It takes a few thrusts, but eventually Shane settles into a rhythm – long, slow drags out, followed by hard inward thrusts. Rick’s already beginning to ache all over, but he can’t help the way he pushes back into Shane’s movements, face buried in the pillow to keep his cries of pleasure quiet. Every time Shane’s hips hit his own it sends a shockwave of pure ecstasy up his spine, giving him goosebumps that he can’t shake off, and his head is spinning, and he can’t feel his legs anymore but he knows they’re shaking.

Shane’s panting against Rick’s shoulder, a little better at restraining his groans and moans, at least to a respectable volume that _won’t_ wake the whole house. It’s hot and every little sound he makes gives Rick chills, has Rick clawing at the headboard for something to cling to.

Rick can’t find words to describe the ecstasy coursing through him. Shane’s _so_ fucking deep, he feels like he’s coming apart from the inside out, and he’s pretty sure nothing he could say would be coherent, anyway, so he settles for an array of cries and gasps and moans, trying to convey how fucking _good_ Shane’s got him feeling.

Then Shane hits that sweet spot inside him and he buries his face under the pillow to stifle the yelp that leaves him. He pushes back, trying to urge Shane to do it again, and Shane obliges, angling to hit it with every thrust. He can’t fucking _breathe_ , Shane’s fucking him too good – he thinks he might die – but at least he’d die happy.

“Harder,” He chokes a little, praying to God he’s coherent enough for Shane to understand him, “ _Shane_ , harder, please-!”

“I got you,” Shane mutters against the back of his neck, hands stroking up his sides. “I got you, Rick, hang on, baby, I’m right here..”

Rick thinks he might be crying. He can’t tell. He’s shaking violently all over, the ache of the uncomfortable position wiped out by Shane’s thrusts, and he knows good and well he’s not going to last much longer. His hips jerk involuntarily and the moan he lets out is about three octaves higher than it should be.

“Are you close?” Shane prompts, voice low, and Rick nods desperately. “Good.”

He pulls out, then, and before Rick can protest he’s turning Rick over and slamming home again. Rick arches off the mattress, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of mixed pleasure and surprise. Shane’s fucking him hard, running him ragged, and he feels like a rubber band pulled too taut, ready to snap at any moment.

“Sh- _ane_ ,” He gasps, throwing his head back into the pillows. “Shane, ju-just like that – _Shane_ , Shane, I’m gonna – I’m so close, don’t stop, please, don’t want you to stop-”

“I know.” Shane reaches between his legs, movements even and smooth along the length of Rick’s cock. “We don’t have to stop, Rick, I can fuck you all night if you want, I can make love to you every night from here on out if that’s what you want – _fuck_.”

He breaks off in a groan, head bowing. Rick can feel him shaking, on the brink of his own orgasm, but he’s determined to get Rick off first – hands roaming over Rick’s bare skin, grasping at Rick’s sides and hips and thighs, driving in as deep as possible with each thrust.

“Shane!” Rick arches again, biting his lower lip, breaking the skin to where he can taste droplets of blood on his tongue. “Gonna-”

“Let go,” Shane orders against his throat, sucking in another dark hickey before moving up to catch his lips in a kiss – just in time to swallow the cry he makes that certainly would have woken up the house. The fire in Rick’s lower abdomen feels like it’s going to burn him alive as he comes, both legs wrapping tight around Shane’s waist, and he’s not entirely sure he’s still conscious. Shane only gives another few rough thrusts before spilling into him, sheathed completely in his body, and the sudden warmth makes his toes curl involuntarily.

“Shane,” He whispers, when he can speak again. Shane had sunk against his chest soon after, face buried in his jaw, but now Shane stirs, letting out a warm breath against his skin. “We should get cleaned up.”

“I know,” Shane sighs, running a hand through his wavy hair and sitting up. Carefully he pulls out, murmuring apologies as Rick winces, and for a moment Rick’s not sure either one of them is going to be able to get out of bed. Then Shane slides to the floor, a little wobbly on his feet, and offers Rick a hand up.

“Hey,” Rick says, when he’s certain he’s not going to topple over and can follow Shane into the bathroom. “How come I was the one bein’ fucked? I thought we were seein’ if _you_ liked it.”

“Nah, I already knew I didn’t like havin’ shit up my ass.” Shane shrugs, retrieving a couple of towels to put on the counter before they enter the shower. “Never done anal with somebody else, though. Girls are real picky about where you can stick your dick.”

Rick flushes a little, rolling his eyes. “Jesus, Shane.”

“Hey, we still learned _somethin_ ’, at least,” Shane points out. “I may not like bein’ fucked – but you sure do.”

“Yeah, well.” Rick shrugs a little. “Guess it happened.”

“Sure it did.” Shane slings an arm around his shoulders and grins. “Guess now we know why you’ve never been interested in kissing girls.”

Rick can’t stop thinking about Shane’s words later, though. Shane’s out like a light, face buried in the pillows, arms stretched above his head – a little like Rick had been. Only asleep.

_Guess now we know why you’ve never been interested in kissing girls._

But Rick’s not interested in kissing anybody, even now. Sure, Shane had been good to him, made him feel good – but right now, he’s certain he could go the rest of his life without it ever again. It’s just.. not that important. And Christ, he’s really hoping Shane hadn’t been looking for anything long-term – or, well, as long-term as it got to Shane Walsh.

The longer he thinks about it the more guilty he feels, the more he hates the fact he’d given in so easily. He shouldn’t have said yes to Shane kissing him, and he sure as hell shouldn’t have been the one to take it further. It had been rash, impulsive – he’d wanted to know what it would feel like. But he knows, too, that he’d change his decision if he could.

Eventually he drops off. When he wakes again Shane’s getting dressed, and sunlight is filtering in through the window. He sits up blearily, rubbing at his eyes, and then glances at Shane, who’s grinning at him.

“What?” He mumbles. Shane’s grin only widens.

“You should see your neck, dude. I got you good.”

“Shane!” Rick reaches up. The sides of his neck are bruised, he can feel the ache when he presses on his skin – Jesus. “Dude, Jesus.. that entirely defeats the purpose of not being loud so your parents don’t find out.”

“Oh, no, I just didn’t want to wake them up.” Shane shrugs, turning back to the mirror and brushing a few wavy strands to the other side. “They thought we were a thing before last night, to be honest with you.”

“Wait. Wait, so – they’re.. cool with it?”

“Mhm.” Shane frowns a little, scratching at his jaw idly. “My parents are pretty lax. Just hope yours won’t kill you.”

“I’ll just tell them we ran into a couple of girls from school.” Rick sighs, running one hand over his neck self-consciously again. “They’ll still be mad, but.. it’s better they don’t know.” They’re quiet for a moment, and then Rick sighs. “Shane,” He adds; and when Shane hums in acknowledgement, “We can’t do this again.”

“What do you mean?” Shane turns to face him, voice colored with confusion. Rick fidgets.

“We can’t do that again. Ever,” He clarifies. “Listen, I – Shane, you’re my best friend. You know that. And I appreciate you showing me the ropes, and.. showing me a good time, but.. it’s just.. not for me. I’m not interested in kissing girls ‘cause I’m not interested in anyone at all. It’s all me, I swear, I just.. I don’t.. want it.”

“Oh.” Shane hesitates for a moment, then crosses the room to sit next to Rick on the bed. “I.. see.”

He’s hurt, Rick knows it. Rick had already known Shane was probably going to be upset. After a pause Shane sighs.

“It’s a you thing, I get it. I mean, I don’t _get_ it – I don’t understand how – but if that’s you, then.. it’s you. I guess as long as at the end of the day we’re still friends I don’t care who you’re kissin’. Or if you aren’t kissin’ at all.”

“Of course we’re still friends,” Rick says hurriedly, brows knitting. “There’s nothing that could tear us apart, man.”

“Good. ‘Cause I hate losin’ friends, and I especially ain’t losin’ you. Now come on,” Shane says, standing up and clapping Rick on the shoulder, although his good-natured ease feels a little forced. “Get dressed, we’ve got breakfast waitin’ on us downstairs. I’m gonna show off those damn hickies for as long as I possibly can.”


End file.
